The present invention relates to a foldable board for use in a tent and, more particularly, to a foldable board for keeping some small personal belongings and an opened beverage can conveniently.
With conventional tents, it is troublesome to keep cups or opened beverage cans upright on the rough and bumpy ground in the tent with high chances of them being overturned on the ground, thereby soiling the tent or clothes and creating discomfort while camping. So, cups and drink cans have to be supported in some way or people have to continuously hold them in order to prevent them from spilling in the existing tents.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a foldable board for keeping some small personal belongings and an opened beverage can conveniently and safely.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a foldable board for arranging small articles in a tent, comprising a first part provided with a first fixing portion for fixing the first part to the tent; a second part provided with a second fixing portion for attaching the second part to the first part when the second part is folded; and a connecting part for maintaining the second part at a predetermined angle with respect to a bottom surface of the tent when the second fixing portion is detached from the first part.